Category 5
by movieexpert1978
Summary: When Kaiju start appearing out of the earth, Team Prime as to find a way to get on the same playing field with Elisa as their hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**Category 5**

**Hi everybody! I saw Pacific Rim the other day and I really got inspired. It's a really good monster bashing film and I would highly recommend it people who are very interested in Giant Monster movies. On that note a few pointers for this story. First off I will not have any Jaegers since we have Team Prime instead. Also these Kaiju are not from another ****dimension like in the film, but natural monsters that emerged from hibernation in the earth, just like some other Kaiju movie like...Godzilla (I am a huge fan as I grew up watching these movies). I've also decided not to include the other dragons like Magma in this story. Those of you that have read my other story Primus Promise know what these means, but for other readers you don't have to worry about it. All you need to know from Primus Promise is that Elisa is a dragon Prime adopted by Optimus Prime and Ratchet. Elisa is also eighteen in this story as right now in Primus Promise she is seventeen. I've also decided to include some cons that aren't in show anymore mainly because I really them so sorry if it annoys you. **

**Seriously go see Pacific Rim! I do not own anything Pacific Rim related as the film is directed by Guillermo dek Toro and is owned by Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros. Transformers Prime is owned by Hasbro.  
**

**Ch. 1: Kaiju**

An unknown signal shot up on Ratchet's screen like a lightbulb and all the screens were beeping hard. The alarm was so loud and urgent that everyone immediately scrambled over to the signal, but didn't dare touch it until Ratchet got there. He clicked on the screen and Agent Fowler came up instantly.

"Prime we have a serious situation." He stated. Prime only nodded for him to continue. "I have no idea what this is. There is no way that this has anything to do with the Cons or even the dragons." He stated. Elisa tilted her head in surprise at the statement so this must have been serious. "Here just watch." He said before a video appeared on screen. It was from a news helicopter that showed something unbelievable.

A giant monster destroying the San Francisco Bridge.

"Oh dear Primus!" Elisa instantly cried out in horror and covered her mouth in shock. The monster was tearing the bridge to shreds and was taking fire power from jets all over to almost no effect.

"By the Allspark what is that?" Ratchet asked instantly.

"I don't know. Nobody knows. It's in San Francisco Bay tearing everything to pieces and we need your help now." Fowler said urgently.

"There's no way we can do that!" Smokescreen objected.

"Solider!" Ultra Magnus objected instantly.

"It's not like we have that kind of fire power to take down a giant monster." Arcee explained.

"We need your help in any way we can. Just get here fast." Fowler pleaded.

"Autobots, Agent Fowler is right. We cannot afford to wait. The wreckers will use Ultra Magnus' ship to fly above the beast while the rest of us will be deployed on land. Transform and roll out." Optimus ordered and Ratchet opened a bridge as fast as he could. The appeared on the edge of the Golden Gate Bridge as that was what remained of it as the monster roared into the air. The monster didn't noticed them yet and kept swinging at the jets. Elisa shrank back in fear an huddled by her Sire. "Elisa, I am going to need your help." He said sincerely.

"Sire, I'm scared." She whimpered.

"I know, we all are, but I need your help with this alright." He said gently. She nodded slowly and he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead before she flapped her wings and slowly flew up into the air. The monster was massive and the biggest thing she had ever seen. It was also one of the ugliest as it skin was a dark grey with sharp teeth, massive claws, and a sharp pointy head. She looked up to see Ultra Magnus' ship off in the distance, but he still wouldn't be there for a few minutes. Elisa didn't dare roar or fire her heat ray as she circled it. However, her bright blue color gave her away and the beast quickly turned and swiped at her. She yelped in surprised and quickly dove out of the way and shot upward as fast as she could. She was out of breath when she was over the beast and finally saw just how massive it was from her birds eye view. It quickly lost interest in her before it resumed its course.

She saw Wheeljack and Bulkhead on top of the ship and they quickly started firing at the beast, making it roar in anger. She also saw the other bots start to fire from their position on the ground. She swallowed hard and shook her head to try and get rid of her fear before she dove back into the fight and got up close to the monster's face. It's eyes were pure black and squinted when it saw the flash of blue on her spikes before she shot her fire right into it's eye, making it burst open almost immediately. The monster roared in pain and grabbed at it's face as it howled at the sudden attack. As it held its head she dove down again and started to fire at its skin. All it did was burn it but cause no other damage as she continued to fire. She had to stop when she was out of breath and looked up at the sound of jets. They fired with the Wreckers as best as they could, but some were shot down when the monster hit them with it's massive claws. Elisa lost track of the monster by watching and was suddenly knocked straight into the water as it hit her head on.

Xxxxxxx

"What is that?" Starscream nearly screamed out loud.

"It's not Cybertronian that's for sure." Knockout stated in amazement.

"Well duh!" Breakdown joked.

"Is it a dragon of some kind my lord?" Dreadwing asked calmly. Megatron shook his helm no as he continued to watch the battle in silence with his servos tucked behind his back.

"Most illogical." Shockwave stated. "The creature is almost triple the size and strength of any dragon recorded." He explained. Megatron scanned the screen when Elisa was hit into the water by the beast and everyone flinched…even Soundwave ever so slightly. She didn't resurface for several minutes as the autobots and humans continued their assault.

"Where is Elisa?" Megatron finally spoke. Soundwave worked on the monitor and found her signal still in the water.

"Should we…help them master?" Starscream said weakly.

"No."

Xxxxxxx

She saw little shadow figures fly right across her vision as Elisa drifted in the water. As more and more figures ran and she blinked in to clear he vision and the figures were fish that were swimming away from the monster. She shook her head and finally regained her balance in the water and saw the beasts legs. Thank Primus it didn't have a tail. She swam with her legs and wings and started to fire at it's legs. She stuck everywhere she could and the beast was walking every which way to avoid her. She easily dodged it's claws this time and as she kept hitting the same spot she soon saw bright blue blood in the water. It reacted a lot like oil and rose to the surface as it didn't mix with the water. She kept firing where she saw blood and the beast kept moving.

Now the beast was getting smarter and it had both hands in the water. Elisa kept moving as fast as she could, but because of it's enormous size the beast made a very strong current and it sent her spiraling out of control. She hit the bay bed hard and her whole body was stunned with pain. She didn't dare move for the longest time, but when she looked up the beast was fighting the air opponents again. Not trusting the waters anymore she flew back up to the surface and emerged with a small splash. The wreckers in the air were firing at it's face and it seemed to be causing the most damage as the monster was very aggravated. When she looked at the bridge she was horrified to see the bots were running out of room and could either be stuck on the mainland or in the Bay. She growled and charged forward in the air and started to fire at the monsters palms. It let out a snarl of surprise and stepped back slightly as Elisa kept firing at its palms. Finally the beast had enough of her and roared loudly at her sending a huge gust of wind and her that sent her flying into some buildings in the city. She hit the buildings hard and crawled out of the wreckage and stumbled to her feet. She tried to get on all fours, but soon fell back down as her body was still shaking from the impact.

She took several deep breaths and tried again, but she fell right back down. She groaned in aggravation and was forced to wait until her body stopped shaking. She repeated the action again and was thankfully able to charge into the air. She had enough of the monster as well and went right up to its face. She made sure it was staring right at her before she let out a primal roar that echoed loudly in the air. The beast instantly froze and stared at her in curiosity rather than anger. She didn't waste her chance as she fired her heat ray right into the other eye, making it burst and causing the creature to go instantly blind. The creature shot up and purely howled in pain as it clutched at its bloody eye sockets.

"Shoot at the head!" She shouted at the wreckers, who immediately started to shoot at it with the weapons from Ultra Magnus. She looked back down at the bots and got an idea. She flew back down to the ground and was meet with cheers from the team.

"Weeppp beooup bepob." Bee cheered.

"Don't say anything yet Bee, the beast is still walking." Elisa said quickly as she ran over to Arcee.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Get on." Elisa ordered as she knelt down on all fours.

"But…"

"Now Arcee hurry! I've got an idea." She pleaded. Arcee only nodded and gently got onto Elisa's back, being careful of her larger spikes. "Hold onto my shoulders." She ordered before she flew up into the air. Arcee shouted in surprise and nearly wrapped her arms around her throat to steady herself, but Elisa flew at a steady speed so she was able to stay upright.

"Awww man, I wanted a ride." Smokescreen grumbled, earning a hard smack from Bumblebee on his helm. "What?" He said confused.

"Wheep baboup!" Bee said pointed to Magnus' ship.

"Arcee is the lightest of us. I'm not sure she could carry you Smokescreen. They need more firepower above as the creature is severely injured." Optimus said calmly.

"Oooooh I get it." Smokescreen said. "If Arcee gets one of Ultra Magnus' guns, Elisa can fly her around the monster." He finished.

"Precisely."

xxxxxx

Elisa flew up to the ship and landed on top before they both hurried down through the roof.

"Elisa what are you doing?" Ultra Magnus asked confused.

"Arcee needs a weapon." She stated. Arcee suddenly understood and looked at the weapons display before she picked on of the small, stronger laser guns.

"Be careful you two." Magnus said, without looking at them. He couldn't afford to take his optics off the monster.

"Thanks Magnus." Elisa said.

"Agent Fowler, have the military jets concentrate their fire power on the creatures head. Elisa rendered it blind." Arcee said through her com link.

"Roger that." He replied. Both femmes went back out and Arcee got on Elisa before she flew around to the opposite side of the monster and they both started to fire. The monster screeched in pain and swiped blindly at its enemies, but Elisa easily avoided the claws before they continued to fire. The creature was starting to bleed more and more and its movements were slowing down. Finally a squadron of military jets let loose heavy artillery at the back its head as a kind of execution before the beast finally fell. Half of its body fell on the mainland, while the other sunk into the water. Elisa let out a loud victorious roar as Arcee cheered as well. They quickly came up to the other bots and Elisa hugged her Sire close.

"Elisa!" Bulkhead shouted before he pulled her into a tight air hug.

"Oh thank you Bulkhead!" She gasped as he held her tightly.

"That was amazing!" He shouted in glee.

"You sure have some strong bearings to stare that beast in the eye." Wheeljack stated with a smile on his face.

"Wheeljack, watch you language!" Magnus snapped, making Elisa chuckle. They all looked over at the dead monster and stared at it in silence for a moment. Siren ran through the air and the jets were still circling overhead.

"So how are we going to clean this up?" Smokescreen finally asked.

**Hoped you liked the start of things. There will be explanations to come. Please read and review! Thanks! **


	2. Blue Goo

**Ok new chapter. After the first event the scientific research kicks into gear. I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbor. I do not own Pacific Rim as the movie is directed by Guillermo del Toro. **

**Ch. 2: Blue Goo **

Elisa tried really hard to help with the clean-up, but when she started to get physically sick and start purging, Optimus sent her back to the base. Ratchet checked her quickly before she went into her human form and took a nice long hot shower and scrubbed herself close to five times before she was satisfied. When she got out she was greeted with the children holding her noses and she quickly joined them. The team had come back with a sample of the monster's blood and the whole team reeked.

"Seriously, all of you go to the wash racks right now. You guys stink!" Elisa cried holding her nose.

"Do you guys have bad pipes or something?" Miko joked. Ratchet only rolled his optics as he examined the sample.

"Well, I obviously can't tell you anything about this sample now. Why don't you go and wash up, while I look this over." Ratchet suggested more kindly. When everyone had left the children started laughing.

"We could use some Febreeze." Jack joked.

"Or a huge scented pine tree." Raf added making them laugh.

"Does it really smell that bad Elisa?" Ratchet asked concerned.

"Yeah Carrier it does. Back at the Bay I purged a couple times so Sire sent me home." She said tiredly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ratchet said, making Miko blink in surprise. It was well known to them now that Ratchet was Elisa's adoptive parent, but sometimes his gentle nature towards her stood out a lot to them.

"You can smell it in your human form." She winked at him.

"No thank you." Ratchet said instantly before he set to work. "Elisa what is this exactly?" Ratchet asked.

"It's the monsters blood I think. I saw it in the water too. It reminded me of oil as it didn't mix in with the water and just floated to the top." She explained. He nodded before looking it over again. The material wasn't radioactive or acidic as it hadn't melted any of the equipment. The blood just looked like blue goo. It wasn't doing any harm as it was just sitting there. He scanned the sample again and again and found nothing out of the ordinary. He was deep in thought when finally the other team members emerged clean and dry. Elisa was half asleep from exhaustion, but Raf gently woke her up.

"Well the material isn't poisonous in any way that I have found. It is not acid as it didn't melt through any of your metals or mine. It also isn't radioactive. I can't figure out why its blue because the material is something that doesn't exist on the Earth's periodic table…or anything Cybertron as ever seen." Ratchet added before Magnus could ask. "I'm going to have to look at the beast up close to find anything else." Ratchet stated. Elisa moaned instantly knowing her Carrier would return with the foul stench of a decomposing monster.

"I looked at some of the news feeds and I think I can name that thing for you." Miko said suddenly.

"Really? What is it?" Arcee asked.

"It's a Japanese word name Kaiju." Miko stated.

"Wheep?" Bee asked.

"Yeah what does that mean?" Wheeljack asked.

"It means giant monster. From the looks of the videos this thing is perfectly qualified to be called a Kaiju." Miko explained.

"Like…Godzilla?" Elisa asked cautiously.

"Oh yah." Miko grinned.

"But Godzilla isn't really, just like giant monsters aren't." Raf protested.

"You guys thought dragons and giant talking robots weren't real, so why can't this…Kaiju be real?" Elisa pointed out.

"She's got a point." Smokescreen said.

"Elisa get some rest, Ratchet and I will head back to the Kaiju and the rest of you wait for more instructions from Agent Fowler if he contacts us." Optimus said before he tapped the ground bridge and they left.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet gasped as he looked at the scene before him. The military presence was everywhere and everybody was wearing hazmat suits. Sirens were blaring and containment was definitely going on. "I'm going to take some samples." Ratchet stated.

Xxxxxxx

Elisa fell right onto her bed and instantly fell asleep. She didn't dream much, but was woken up when Sire gently rubbed her side.

"Sire what is it?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing, just coming in to say goodnight baby." Optimus smiled before he hugged her.

"I even made sure I washed before I came in." Ratchet teased making her laugh. She gave his cheek a playful lick before she snuggled into his chest in appreciation.

"Thank you Carrier." She smiled. "Can you make anything out of what you have?" She asked curiously.

"No, I don't have the good equipment." Ratchet shrugged.

"Just do what you can Carrier." Elisa said gently. Optimus gave her a kiss on her forehead and she snuggled into him.

"Goodnight creators."

"Goodnight Elisa."

Even though she was eighteen now she didn't mind one bit that they came in and tucked her into bed at night. She thought about what Carrier said and felt a little sad that he couldn't do much, but she knew where the proper lab tools he needed were in the hands of the decepticons.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Do you think this is a one-time event master?" Starscream asked curiously.

"Only time will tell Starscream." Megatron stated. The event was deeply troubling and played on the back of his mind as he gazed out into the starry view the Nemesis brought him. He thought about the fight and about how Elisa had taken most of the brute force. Her solution was an interesting one and to Megatron it really was a lucky shot. As much as the incident made him curious he wouldn't pursue the matter. This was the autobots problem not his. Everyone was going to put the decision behind them and move on.

Xxxxxxxx

As the days went by the corpse was decomposing. All over the world scientist were studying the Kaiju and doing everything they could to find out everything about it. The autobots weren't allowed to help with the clean-up once the other aspects of the military got involved, but that didn't stop Elisa from looking. She went in her human form and got permission from her creators and Agent Fowler to go and look. The children were not allowed to come, which made Miko grumble the most.

The stench was awful as usual and she could see bone starting to appear as humans harvested all kinds of samples. She didn't dare get too close because she didn't want to get thrown out as a civilian. She took what pictures she could and a few extras before finally calling for a ground bridge in a back ally. She handed the camera to Raf before she hurried to get another shower. By the time she was done, Raf had the pics up on Carrier's monitor as the team looked them over.

"Who knows what the humans will find? With any luck they might find more information than I could." Ratchet huffed in annoyance.

"Hey at least it wasn't the cons this time." Wheeljack joked, earning a frustrated groan from the others.

"Hey I got a question." Elisa suddenly said, making everyone look at her. "Where did the Kaiju come from?" She asked. Eveyone's face went blank as they all realized they had no idea as to where the Kaiju had come from.

"Well it obviously came from the ocean somewhere." Bulk shrugged confused.

"The Pacific ocean since it hit in the San Francisco Bay. So where exactly?" Elisa shrugged with her hands in the air.

"Besides, we don't even know if this is a one-time thing or there could be more on the way." Arcee added. Optimus made contact with Agent Fowler and explained the situation.

"I'll have the Navy work something out. Besides all the nations are in talks right now. They are thinking the same thing. One time deal or are there more." Fowler said before he left. There wasn't much else to do for the day and Elisa couldn't help but stare at the sample Carrier kept looking at every so often. By the end of the night she had made up her mind and would carry out a plan.

**Please read and review. Thank you!**


	3. The Right Tools

**Hello everyone. Being back at school I would like to say good luck to all the other college students out there. Good luck with the semester. So updates for stories will take some time since I have school and a class that is intensive writing uugh. So here is another chapter. Sorry that it's short I actually thought it was longer, but oh well. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story and added it to their favorites and watch list. Thank you. **

**I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**I do not own anything related to Pacific Rim and the movie is Directed by Guillermo del Toro and owned by Warner Brothers and Legendary Pictures. **

**Ch. 3: The Right Tools **

Xxxxxxxxxx

Elisa made sure she waited a while before she finally started to get out of her berth. She looked once, twice, three times before she went out of her room and went into the main hallway. She took out the sample of the Kaiju blood before she opened a bridge outside and hurried out. She leaped into the air and took off flying hard into the air. Once she got to a good height she looked every which way for a while. She knew she couldn't find what she looking for this way, but she wasn't just looking. She sniffed the air as she gently flew around. Fed up she finally stopped and closed her eyes and focused. After a few minutes she got a strong whiff of something and instantly followed it. She hurried as fast as she could before she finally found what she wanted. She landed on the deck and walked over to the hanger door.

Then she whacked her tail right across the Nemesis door.

She got up on her hind legs and waited. It wasn't long before the door opened and she was met with nearly a dozen drones pointing their guns at her. She growled and bared her teeth and her spikes flashed blue in a threat and some of the drones backed away from her. She heard some familiar footsteps and looked up to see Megatron had arrived. He held up his servo up and the drones stood back as he approached her.

"Quite an entrance little one." Megatron said calmly.

"I need your help." She said quickly. He arched an eyebrow at her as he let continue. "I'm sure you saw the Kaiju attack a few days ago."

"Kaiju?"

"Giant, strange monster."

"What about it?"

She held up the glass sample in her hand and he looked at her curiously.

"My Carrier needs to use your equipment to analyze a blood sample from the Kaiju." She stated. Megatron had to smirk at her boldness.

"Just give it to me then. I'll have Shockwave look it over." He said slyly. Elisa let out groaned sigh and rolled her eyes before she gripped the sample firmly.

"Do you really think I would do that?" She sighed.

"You're in no position to argue Elisa seeing as how you are alone and I'm sure nobody knows you're here." Megatron stated. She looked over at the drones again before she looked back at him.

"Get rid of the drones and I'll talk some more." She stated. He looked at the drones curiously before he waved them away and stepped out onto the deck before the door closed.

"You do know Soundwave is watching?" Megatron added.

"I know." She answered quickly.

"So you want me to let an autobot medic on board my ship to use my lab equipment for a sample of some…Kaiju." Megatron asked curiously.

"Pretty much." Elisa stated. Megatron frowned and started to circle her, but Elisa made sure she kept her eyes on him.

"I thought you said you were going to talk." He snapped. Even though she was a dragon, Elisa was still frightened and fascinated by Megatron at the same time. Frightened because he was the ultimate decepticon and fascinated because of his peculiar nature towards her. She shook a little as he watched her with red optics that were harsh in the dark light.

"This could turn into everybody's problem." She stated.

"It's not mine problem." He snarled suddenly nearly making her jump.

"What are you going to do if this place is running with Kaiju?!" She nearly snapped back.

"You don't know that." He growled.

"It came from the Pacific ocean. What if there are more under those tectonic plates?" Elisa said quietly.

"That's preposterous." Megatron snapped.

"It's a theory. I haven't proven it yet." She argued back. Megatron huffed before he grabbed Elisa's arm and pushed her against the wall making her shout in fear and surprise. He snatched the sample right out of her hand. He looked at the glass curiously for a while.

"Why is it blue?" He asked.

"That's what the blood looks like." She answered. She tried to get out of his grip, but his grip only got tighter making her grumble. She suddenly gasp when his servo went to her throat and laid her down on the ground. Her eyes went wide when she saw that Megatron was on top of her. He slid the sample away from her and she let out a frightened groan. She looked up at him before quickly turning away with her eyes tightly shut.

"What do you mean you haven't proven it yet?" Megatron whispered into her ear, making her shudder.

"I wanted to go and see for myself." She answered, eyes still tightly shut.

"Anxious little thing aren't you." Megatron teased with a dark chuckle.

"Get off me please." She begged suddenly fearful. When he didn't move Elisa started to shake. "Megatron, please you're scaring me." She whimpered. His fingers gently caressed her cheek before he stood up. She finally opened her eyes again and looked at him in confusion and slight fear. She started to get up, but pain instantly burst through her head as she clutched at it in pain.

"Elisa what is it?" Megatron asked instantly alert. She screamed in agony and fell to the floor, shocking Megatron. She cried out in pain when he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. "What's wrong?" He demanded.

"QUIET!" She screamed as she continued to wither in pain. He didn't dare speak again as he gently rubbed at her sides as she continued to whimper in his arms. It was several long minutes before she was breathing hard and was starting to recover. She pulled away from him and was panting before she looked at him with tears of pain showing.

"What happened?" He whispered finally.

"I had a stupid migraine. I'm eighteen now you know." Elisa said bitterly, but it wasn't directed towards him.

"Aaaahhh, second stage of maturity means more heightened senses." Megatron said quickly.

"Hopefully they'll be done soon." She grumbled. She looked at him again with a sturdier gaze and gave him a small smile. "Thank you." She said quietly before she slowly stood up. Megatron gently held her arm as she steadied herself. She shook her head before she walked away and grabbed the sample.

"You're welcome." Megatron replied. Elisa wasn't sure what to say for a few moments before she finally let out a sigh.

"I take it that is a no." Elisa stated.

"If you had more proof I would consider your offer." Megatron answered. She huffed in annoyance before she started to walk towards the end of deck. "Where do you think you're going?" Megatron demanded.

"Home, my Creators are worried." She answered. Megatron folded his arms and waited as Elisa slowly opened her wings and tried to fly off, but she barely got off the ground before she fell right back down with a painful grunt. Megatron only laughed before he easily scooped up Elisa into his arms and carried her inside.

"Hey I can walk you know?" Elisa objected, but Megatron could already see the sleep setting into her eyes.

"Believe it or not, I went through the maturing stages once too. I know what it does to your body." Megatron teased back.

"When was that, like a gazillion years ago?" Elisa laughed before she snuggled up against his chest plates. The drones looked at their leader in shock, but he drove them away with a silent snarl. He got to his quarters and gently placed Elisa on his berth as she mumbled in her sleep. He took the blue sample out of her hand and placed it carefully on his desk. He looked over at Elisa and just stared at her for the longest time. He gritted his denta before he crawled into his berth and shifted Elisa so that she was on her back. Her eyes opened and she instantly stilled as his large frame hovered above her.

"Do you have any idea how much you fascinate me?" He whispered.

"I…I…I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to…" Elisa said quickly frightened. He had to smile at her tenderness, so he took her hand and gently kissed it before turning onto his side and trying to recharge. He felt Elisa turn over as well and it wasn't long before she fall asleep.

**All I will say is that the relationship between Megatron and Elisa is a kind of love and hate thing right now. It's a different relationship from Primus Promise as this is a different story after all. I'm trying to not make him a total pervert just in case you're thinking that as it will not be sexual. There will be times when he is tough towards her since he is the Leader of the Decepticons, but in private times he can be nice...in private don't forget. Hope you liked the chapter. Again good luck to everyone that's back at school. **


	4. Deep Sea Discovery

**Hello Readers new chapter. Hope my fellow college writers are having a good school year and I wish them luck. Can't really talk much without any spoilers...but I will say Pacific Rim is coming to DVD October 15th. **

**I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**I do now own Pacific Rim as the m****ovie is Directed by Guillermo del Toro and owned by Warner Brothers and Legendary Pictures.**

**Ch. 4: Deep Sea Discovery **

** "**SHE DID WHAT!?" Ratchet screamed into the monitor. Megatron flinched at the medics tone and Optimus was grateful that Megatron didn't see him flinch either.

"Elisa is here on the warship and she has requested that we work together on this…kaiju problem that we have." Megatron repeated calmly. Ratchet gritted his denta and Optimus thought he was ready to smash the monitor by the way he reacting. When they had awoke this morning they had panicked when Elisa was nowhere to be found, but it wasn't long before Megatron had actually called them and explained what had happened. Apparently, she had come to the Nemesis overnight and suggested that Shockwave and Ratchet work together on a scientific study of the Kaiju as they had the better lab equipment after all.

What Optimus didn't like is that Elisa had stayed on the warship that night.

He would confront Megatron if necessary if he thought anything was out of place with Elisa, but he wouldn't press the matter just yet. The others were just as concerned as Optimus and Ratchet were, but they just looked at the screen with more confusion at the moment than anything else. Megatron finally spoke again after a short silence. "Do you accept the proposal or not because I might reconsider letting Elisa go…she did trespass after all." Megatron teased. While Optimus knew that Megatron was truly joking Ratchet wasn't taking any chances.

"Fine, of course we'll collaborate." Ratchet snapped. He left the monitor huffing and puffing as he walked around the room trying to get rid of his anger. Optimus knew that Megatron would let Elisa go. He knew that for some reason they had developed a deep fascination for each other, but he desperately hoped that it wasn't love. He caught on early that Megatron cared for Elisa and he thought that it was because she reminded him of their own past on Cybertron, between Megatronous and Orion.

"Contact me again when you decided when to board." Megatron stated before the line went dead.

"Why in the Pits of Kaon did she do that?!" Ratchet snapped into the air.

"She just wants to help you Ratchet." Smokescreen said first, making the others look at him. "What?" He said holding his servos in the air. "She wants her Carrier to be able to get the job done, since we don't have enough equipment here." He explained quickly. Ratchet groaned in frustration and rubbed his optics before he glared at Optimus.

"She gets it from you." He snapped, making Optimus smile slightly. "Always caring for others." Ratchet huffed throwing his servos up in the air.

"I think you and I should only go to the Nemesis Ratchet." Optimus suggested kindly.

"Sir, what if the decepticons retaliate?" Ultra Magnus spoke with concern.

"If Elisa negotiated with Megatron then we will already be safe. He can't risk her attacking them." Optimus stated.

"But the Predacon is still there." Magnus added. If Optimus knew Megatron than he knew that he would protect her against the much larger dragon.

"As I have said before Megatron will try to avoid a conflict as much as possible." Optimus said strongly.

Xxxxxxx

When the link went dead Megatron let out a tense sigh. Primus he had forgotten how protective creators were. He frowned when he heard a snicker from Starscream, but his glare sent the seeker packing. The bridge opened and Predaking strolled up to his master.

"Predaking the autobots will arrive soon. There is to be no confrontation with them what so ever is that understood?" Megatron said firmly looking right at the beast in the optics.

"Of course Master." He answered with a small bow. The door opened again and Elisa entered and had to pause at the sight of Predaking.

"Or else you will have to answer to her." Megatron added quietly. He only nodded as Elisa cautiously walked over to them. "Your Carrier was not pleased." Megatron stated making Elisa look at him.

"Oh no." She mumbled burying her face in her hands and shaking her head. "I guess I should go back to base or they'll kill me." She groaned.

"That won't be necessary. They will be here soon." Megatron said with a little smirk. She was tempted to stick her tongue out at him, but she didn't want Predaking to catch on to her playful nature.

"No fighting." She stated firmly.

"I hadn't planned on it."

"Thank you." She said politely.

"Where is your armor?" Predaking suddenly asked making Elisa blink at him in surprise.

"I…I don't have any." She quickly answered.

"You are no predacon." He said almost darkly.

"No, of course not, I'm just a dragon. I'm organic unlike everyone else, as they are techno-organic." Elisa said calmly trying to explain it to him. He tilted his head curiously at her. "I wasn't born with any armor. It's just how it is I guess." Elisa said with a shrug.

"So what exactly are those things that we saw my Lord?" Predaking asked changing the subject. When Megatron started talking Elisa quickly left and headed back towards the open deck. When she got to it she took a running start before she leaped into the air and flew off towards the Pacific Ocean. When she was gone Soundwave came up to Megatron.

"What is it?" He asked, but looked around the room and saw no Elisa. Soundwave pulled up the video onto her screen. "Oh frag." He muttered. "Follow her Predaking, but don't let her see you, she gets very protective that way." Megatron ordered and he left without another word. Another ping sounded and it was the Autobots.

"Oh dear Primus this girl is going to be the death of me!"

Xxxxxxxx

When she saw the San Francisco coast line still covered with the dead Kaiju she headed out to sea. When she couldn't see the coast line she dived right into the water. When she was a few feet under she let out a little roar of protest as the water was so cold. She dived down further and further until she could finally see the ocean floor. She used her wings to give her more distance as she swam. She stopped when she got an area that wasn't supposed to be lit up.

The placed was just filled with blue light and it seemed to cover miles and miles of ocean floor. Elisa let out a small gasp at what she saw. It looked as if there were giant statues, but Elisa knew what they were instantly. There seemed to be dozens of Kaiju everywhere and they all looked bigger and bigger as Elisa kept swimming. They all seemed to be dormant and unresponsive, but Elisa used caution.

But she froze when she started to hear something crack.

Xxxxxxxxx

"That girl is going to be the death of me." Ratchet huffed at Optimus as he was lead into Shockwave's laboratory.

"Elisa seems to convinced that these Kaiju are somewhere on earth." Shockwave spoke up once they entered.

"Well I hope that thing was the only one." Ratchet said annoyed.

"Do you have a tissue sample?" Shockwave asked calmly. Ratchet took off his medical kit and pulled out the samples he had collected with Optimus before the humans shut everything down. He handed it to Shockwave who scanned it. "It would be curious to see the results if we had sample from another specimen." Shockwave said out loud. Ratchet frowned but kept quiet as the scan started to reveal the microscopic results.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet gasped before he looked over at Megatron and Optimus. "It's mutating even as we speak." Ratchet said pointing to a video that showed microscopic tissue.

"What does that mean exactly?" Megatron asked looking at the footage.

"We cannot exactly pinpoint what the creature is." Shockwave answered.

"It doesn't have any DNA or CNA of any type." Ratchet added.

"How is that possible?" Megatron asked confused.

"Several theories come to mind." Ratchet commented, but Shockwave said it for him.

"The Kaiju samples could mean the specimen is far too old for any type of records of any kind, even before the evidence of predacons. It could mean that they did not come from this planet or Cybertron, logically, and might be from a planet we do not know all together." Shockwave said.

"An entirely different planet?" Optimus spoke up finally.

"Optimus we could explore space for as long as Megatron has been alive and double that and we still couldn't map the entire universe. There are billions upon billions of undiscovered planets out there and we would still have billions more to find once the others were charted." Ratchet said in almost teacher mode.

"I haven't lived that long." Megatron teased, trying to get a reaction out of the medic.

"Keep dreaming." Ratchet said with sarcasm then instantly grumbled as he had been caught making Megatron smirk.

"The blue liquid has no effect on us am I correct Ratchet?" Shockwave asked.

"Yes, no reaction of any kind to touch. I wouldn't even think about any type of injection of any kind." Ratchet answered.

"Quiet logical." Shockwave stated. "Is it harmful to human water?" He asked.

"No toxic levels I found. It just floats to the top like oil would, but obviously without the environmental effects." Ratchet answered.

"Lord Megatron!"

The autobots tensed when Predaking came over the com link.

"What is it Predaking?" Megatron answered.

"Elisa has found something disturbing it seems like and I see something very large starting to move." Predaking stated.

"Transmit your coordinates and we will arrive shortly." Megatron ordered.

Xxxxxx

The cracks seemed to get louder and louder as Elisa moved to a safe distance and stayed put. The cracks sounded like thunder in the water as Elisa covered her head as debris was falling on her. She didn't dare move as a loud roar sounded in the water before the Kaiju stated to move. When she finally looked up the creature was swimming and heading in the direction Elisa came from. Elisa swam as fast as she could to the surface and nearly flew right into the predacon.

"Sorry." She gasped.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It looks like a Kaiju woke up. It's headed for land." She answered.

"I've already contacted Lord Megatron." He explained.

"It doesn't matter this one is bigger and it looks deadlier too." She said before she dived back towards the water. "Go find the warship and guide it here…please." She added quickly. He only nodded before he started to fly as well.

_Sire! Carrier! _Elisa called out through the bond.

_Right here. _They both answered.

_The monster is bigger than the first one and it's headed for land. _

_We're on our way. _Ratchet answered.

_Make sure the warship is high enough I really don't know how big it is on two feet. _

_Understood be careful Elisa. _Optimus answered. Ultra Magnus had been give the coordinates and the rest of Team Prime was already on the way. They started to do sonar scans the Kaiju was soon spotted.

"Three hundred fifteen feet." Megatron stated.

"The other one didn't seem much bigger." Ratchet said cautiously.

"It doesn't matter. It's a Kaiju, it's dangerous." Megatron nearly snapped. "Predaking where is Elisa?" He called out.

"She went back into the water." He answered.

"What? Get her back up now. She doesn't know what kind of power it has." Megatron ordered. He was about to dive into the water, but the Kaiju burst out and roared into the air. Starscream let out a gasp that everyone was holding as the Kaiju roared into the dark sky. It had a sharp pointed head with a bright blue mouth and eyes and had yellow stripes on it. It had two large arms with two smaller arms more inside it's torso. Elisa came out of the water fast and ran right up to Predaking.

"What do we do?" He asked her.

"We've got to stop it." She stated before she flew after it.

"No!" Predaking shouted, but Elisa was already firing her heat ray at the creature. She fired at any opening she could as the Kaiju kept swiping at her. Predaking had no choice but to fire as well and the Kaiju let out angry roar. It swiped Elisa to one side while it's tail hit Predaking right on and knocked him right into the water. He shook his head to clear his vision before he leaped right back out of the water. He saw the warship was firing at the creature as well and it shriek at it as it was too high to reach it. He continued to watch and saw another ship that belonged to Ultra Magnus. The ship started to fire at the creature as well as the wreckers through grenades at it, pissing it off even more.

The Kaiju caught a glimpse of Elisa's blue skin and he grabbed at her catching her tail. She shouted in protest as it flung her right into Ultra Magnus' ship. Something exploded in of the thrusters as she hit it hard and shouted in pain as her back burned.

"Elisa!" Ratchet called out from the bridge as his optics were wide with horror. There was another small explosion that made Elisa fall off the ship and land right into the water with smoke coming off of her body. She hit the water hard, but was relieved at the cool sensation to her burns. Predaking grabbed the damaged thruster and guided the ship onto the deck of the Nemesis without difficulty as the Kaiju continued to move. The others got out as he swopped back up into the air. The decepticons, Optimus and Ratchet joined them as Starscream flew out with his seeker armada.

"Destroy it!" He shouted as they started to fire at the Kaiju. With it's massive claws it easily got some of the seekers, but Starscream was the best flyer they had. Even Dreadwing was being cautious as he fired at the Kaiju as well, but the small fire power could only do so much to its thick hide.

"Where's Elisa? Is she ok?" Smokescreen said fearfully.

"She fell into the water I think." Bulkhead answered puzzled. The other bots huddled against the ledge as they looked for her, but they found no sign. Nothing happened for the longest time, until a flash of blue broke the water and Elisa let out a defiant roar as she charged into the air. The other bots cheered her on as she flew up to Predaking.

"I need your help with some fire power." She said.

"I'll follow your lead." He answered calmly before he did follow after her. They were at one side of the Kaiju, in it's blind spot as they started to fire at it. The Kaiju roared in surprise as felt the pain and they had to dodge it. They fired at the same spot again and they dodged again.

_Sire, we're trying to distract it. Get Megatron to fire some missiles or something. _

"Megatron, she's trying to distract the Kaiju from the ship. We need more fire power to make it fall back.

"What about the destruction ray Master?" Knockout said.

"It's too risky right now with the fliers in the area and we can't afford to wait for it to power up." Megatron stated. "Fire the drilling missiles!" He ordered. They were normally used for mines too deep for standard drills to go through as they couldn't risk getting the equipment destroyed. The missiles were quickly fired at the Kaiju right in the chest and it let out a painful shriek as they exploded on its chest and it fell into the water. Everyone started to cheer, except Prime and Megatron, as they cautiously viewed the scene below them.

"Good team work." Elisa said to Predaking. He nodded respectfully as the armada retreated to the ship, but Elisa wasn't moving.

"What is it?" He asked, but Elisa slowly approached the water from a distance.

_What do you see Elisa? _Optimus called out.

She couldn't answer as the Kaiju suddenly burst into air and clamped down on Elisa with it's teeth. She let out a painful scream and a high-pitch roar of pain as the teeth tore into her body before she was flung into the water like a rag doll. Optimus nearly screamed in pain as he fell to his knees and Ratchet nearly collapsed as well.

"Elisa!" Optimus called out, but it was already too late as she was sinking in the water. Blood dripped everywhere from her body as she felt terrible pain. There were bite marks in her side, arms and wings, and it was a miracle that the Kaiju didn't bite her in two and swallowed her whole. She was barely conscious as she drifted lower and lower. Predaking dived right into the water without hesitation. He used his wings to propel forward and he finally caught Elisa.

"REEEEEAAAUUUUGHHH!" Elisa let out a horrible high-pitch roar of pain as he took her into his arms. He tried to be gentle, but he knew she needed to get out of the water. She kept tossing her head and moaning loudly as he finally burst out of the water. Apparently Megatron had enough and ordered all the drilling missles fired at its head and they all exploded instantly before the Kaiju let out a final roar and finally fell into the water and didn't get up. A blue glow was slowly coming out of the Kaiju as Predaking hurried back to the Nemesis. Optimus and Ratchet ran over to Elisa and were huddled over her. She was crying and breathing hard as Predaking tried to place her down as gently as he could before he quickly moved away.

He moved over to Megatron as Knockout hurried over to Elisa as well. He could see the autobots flinch as Ratchet slowly moved Elisa onto her back to look at her side. She kept crying as Optimus held her head and caressed her cheek. Megatron saw her claws dig into the metal ground as the medics did what they could out of the medical bay. He saw that Optimus kept gently hitting her cheek to keep her awake, but Elisa was fading fast.

"Breakdown!" Megatron called out quickly. The former wrecker hurried over toward Megatron. "Get the medical bay ready quickly." He said quietly and Breakdown hurried into the ship without another word. Megatron cautiously walked over to the other autobots and gritted his teeth at how much blood Elisa was losing.

"Elisa…Elisa…come on baby. Elisa stay awake. You have got to stay awake." Optimus said gently, but she was already losing consciousness fast.

"Prime…" Megatron said calmly making Optimus look up to him. "Get her to the medical bay, Breakdown is prepping it now." He stated. Optimus slowly nodded before the medics backed up as he picked Elisa up into his arms. Megatron tensed when she was unresponsive to the action and he hurried back into the ship. Knockout and Ratchet followed Optimus and the rest soon followed after them. Megatron went back into the bridge with the other cons following him as the autobots headed off into the medical bay.

"Shouldn't you go check on her my Liege?" Predaking asked.

"The medics need their space to operate and there is nothing I can do for Elisa right now." Megatron stated in a neutral voice. "Shockwave." Megatron called out and the scientist stepped forward. "We need to collect some samples." He stated before he activated a ground bridge. It wasn't a pleasant time, but they managed to get what they needed. When they returned back the autobots were in the bridge and Magnus had a sour look on his face. "There's nothing we can do for Elisa right now. She needs to heal and the medics need their space." He said firmly and Magnus instantly backed off. "If you want you are all more than welcome to stay in guest quarters." Megatron said more calmly gesturing towards the door.

"Can you tell us when Elisa wakes up?" Arcee asked with a nervous voice.

"Of course." Megatron nodded respectfully. "Starscream, show them to their quarters." Megatron ordered and they all left without another word.

**The Kaiju is Knifehead from the start of Pacific Rim. This isn't set before or after any specific episode so that explains why Predaking isn't after any autobots. It's an alternate reality story so don't forget that! I'll still go with the idea of the Kaiju are an "alien" species, but not from an alternate dimension. I like "old school" Kaiju where they came from somewhere on earth. Hope you enjoyed the chapter so please read and review. Thank you. **


	5. Evolution

**Here's a new chapter for everyone. This isn't going to be pretty I promise you that. I have recently got inspired from the recently leaked Godzilla trailer for new movie in 2014. I have waited for this movie for ten years now and I am so excited because the footage looks promising. I know it was taken down rather quickly, but to those who saw it I hope you liked it too. Please read and review. Thanks! **

**I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Ch. 5: Evolution **

Megatron was certain that nobody was sleeping when he was told that both medics had completed the surgery on Elisa. He wasn't surprised when he saw that everyone else was present outside the medical bay. Through the open doors he saw Prime watch his daughter tenderly as he stroked her neck. Megtron gritted his denta when saw all the stiches over her body. She had an energon line in her wrist to give her body more energy and that was all they could do, since nobody actually had blood. The monitors beeped at a steady pace to show that her spark rate was healthy and recovering. Ratchet looked extremely tired and Knockout and Breakdown were deeply worried for her.

"Her recover's going to be slow my Liege. After all we cannot do a blood transfusion." Knockout said quietly with a sigh. Megatron only nodded as he watched Ratchet stand next to Optimus. Elisa was heavily sedated and sleeping on her left side, since her back spikes made it almost impossible to be placed on her back.

"Knockout, Ratchet." Shockwave's voice came onto the screen.

"Yes, what it is Shockwave?" Knockout said in a tired voice.

"I need a sample of Elisa's blood." He stated.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet said slightly agitated and for good reason.

"I have been examining the kaiju samples for some time and I would like a comparison to Elisa's blood." Shockwave answered.

"There's nothing wrong with her." Ratchet snapped.

"I would not be so sure. Since the kaiju blood has no recognition in any of our databases I have to worry about a possible cross contamination since you did clean off the…blue goo from Elisa's wounds." Shockwave said cautiously. Ratchet's optics went wide with fear, but he had to nod in consent before Knockout carefully injected a needle into Elisa's good arm. She flinched slightly in her sleep but didn't wake as Knockout quickly, but carefully took a blood sample and covered the wound as he handed the needle to Breakdown. Once the wound was healed Megatron held out his servo and Knockout gave it to him.

"Predaking come with me." Megatron ordered as he walked towards the lab.

"Will Elisa recover Master?" He asked quietly.

"Most definitely I'm sure. She's always been a defiant little one." Megatron said proudly.

"What did Shockwave mean by the blood not being recognized?" He asked.

"The sample is too foreign for anything that we have seen or collected. It's not of this world or any world we know of." Megatron answered. They soon arrived at the lab and Shockwave analyzed the sample. Megatron watched the scientist carefully and he soon saw the office become rigid when he found what he was looking for. "You have something to say Shockwave?" Megatron stated darkly. The scientist looked over at his lord and he was hesitant for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"It appears the cross contamination is worse than I anticipated." He answered.

"Meaning?"

"The blood transferred to Elisa from the kaiju's bite is in her system. It is transforming her CNA into something much different." Shockwave answered. He pressed a button and it showed a blue cell from the kaiju attaching to a red cell from Elisa. When the connection was made the cell turned into an unnatural green color. Megatron's optics went with horror.

"Get Ratchet and Optimus in here now!" He ordered. The two autobots came in moments later and watched the screen curiously.

"What is that?" Ratchet asked cautiously.

"It appears the kaiju blood is evolving Elisa." Shockwave answered.

"What? No! That's not possible!" Ratchet shouted in fury. He retracted one of his medical blades and pointed it right at Shockwave, who didn't flinch. "You're lying! The footage is fake!" He shouted.

"Ratchet stop!" Optimus pleaded, but it went unheard.

"Doctor the footage is not fake. I just saw it with my own optics not a few moments before you arrived." Megatron said calmly. Ratchet was hesitant for a moment before the blade retracted back into his servo.

"Is it poison?" He whispered fearfully.

"Negative. If it was Elisa's cells would have disintegrated." He answered. Ratchet's frame shook as silent tears rolled down his face.

"What's going to happen?" Optimus finally asked weakly.

"That I do not know." Shockwave answered.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Ratchet stated wiping away tears.

"If I can find the proper anti-body for it then yes, but as of right now, I am not sure how to precede as both your sample and this latest one have the same result." Shockwave explained.

"Meaning?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"Both the first kaiju and the one we just killed are clones." He answered.

Everyone in the room looked at him in surprise.

"By the allspark,….but how?" Ratchet asked confused.

"That is cannot answer." Shockwave stated.

"What would happen if Elisa's…uuh system was completely transformed?" Predaking asked trying to find the right words.

"Again I have no logical answer. This is all completely unknown territory." Shockwave answered.

"How long does she have?" Ratchet's voice trembled.

"At least twenty-four hours perhaps more since her body is weak at present. The process could possible speed up when her body starts to heal at a more accelerated rate with more strength." Shockwave said.

"We can't cut off her energon line. I don't know if her body could heal on her own at this point." Ratchet objected.

"I did not suggest that doctor. It would be illogical to remove the energon line because we all need Elisa to live." Ratchet and Optimus blinked in surprise at the statement, but neither really wanted to comment.

"Then let's get started."

Xxxxxxxxx

While everyone was focused on what was happening on earth nobody noticed what was happening in space.

Another seeker was coming this way. Red wings lined with black streaked through the sky as he headed towards the little blue planet. He had always heard rumors about how there might be fellow Cybertronians present here.

Perhaps even Megatron and Optimus prime.

Xxxxxxxx

Something was burning…

Something was burning inside her.

Elisa clenched her teeth in pain as she let out a deep growl earing the attention of Knockout and Breakdown.

"Elisa…come on pretty girl wake up." Knockout said gently. She didn't respond to him but slammed her claws down on the medical berth and dug it into the metal making claw marks. Both cons blinked in alarm before Breakdown tried to shake her awake.

"Hey Elisa wake up." He insisted as he shook her. Elisa still didn't respond as she buried her head into her chest and just huddled into a ball. Knockout saw her body shaking and sweating and when he touch her skin he flinched at the heat.

"Ratchet, get down here right now. Something's wrong with Elisa." He snapped through the com link. Just as the order was finished Elisa snarled into the air and tore out the energon line in her arm making the cons both jump. Breakdown reacted fast and tried to pin her down and she squirmed under his grip. She growled in a deep dark tone that made Breakdown instantly fall back. She glared at them and bared her sharp teeth in a deadly snarl as if she was going to pounce on them. The door opened and Ratchet and Optimus gasped as Elisa hissed at them and arched her back and her spikes flashed blue in warning.

"Optimus…wha-whats wrong with her?" Ratchet cried out in a trembling voice. His body shook as her sky blue eyes turned blood red as saliva dripped from her mouth in rapid ferocity.

"E..Eli…Elisa?" Optimus stuttered out. She didn't respond in kind, instead she roared in anger before she charged at them. Everyone shouted and ducked out of the way as she landed on all fours in hallway. She looked back and forth between Optimus and Ratchet as others were slowly filling the hallway.

"Back up! Back up!" Megatron shouted at the others as he ran towards Elisa. She gave him a quick glance before she swung her tail and hit him right at his waist. He shouted in pain as he hit the wall with his back hard and fell to the floor on his knees, barely supporting himself with his arms as she had knocked the breath right out of him. He was breathing hard as he looked up to see her walking away from him. She took a few steps before she stumbled as they all heard sickening sharp cracks.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Elisa let out a high-pitch roar of pain before she fell to the floor twisting in agony. Her body kept shaking at odd angles that shook even Megatron to his very core. She kept screeching and swiping her claws into the air as she tried to attack the invisible force causing her body harm. As Megatron watched he noticed her body was starting to shift. She rolled onto her stomach and hacked up bile and he saw that her back spikes were literally changing before his very optics. The edges were originally smooth and looked almost like little crystals. Now they were turning into sharp points that were pitch black, rigid, and looked like they could pierce even the sharpest metal.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Elisa stood on her hind legs and let out a horrible shriek of pain with her wings fully opened. Ratchet cried out and covered his audios and Optimus did the same. She landed on all fours and again and was breathing hard as she limped across the metal floor. She looked down the hallway where the other autobots were and she growled at them. They started to back away and they all ran when Elisa roared and charged again.

"What happened?" Smokescreen cried out.

"The kajiu blood must have taken over her systems." Megatron stated as he slowly stood up.

"Shockwave said it was going to take at least twenty-four hours and it hasn't even been six yet!" Smokescreen shouted back. Megatron pointed his blade right at the warrior's throat as he glared right back at him.

"Shockwave is not always right." Megatron stated. It was a tense moment before Megatron retracted his blade and looked at Smokescreen calmly. They all jumped when an explosion sounded not far off. "The flight deck!" Megatron shouted before everyone started to run that way. When they arrived at the deck, the doors were virtually non-existent as they were blown apart by fire. They looked to see Elisa heaving again and she was bigger than before. Someone blew past them and they saw Predaking transform into his beast mode and just stare right at Elisa.

"She's nearly as big as big as Predaking!" Ultra Magnus gasped. It was true as Elisa stood halfway up to Predaking's neck on all fours. She snarled and bared her teeth as Predaking roared right back in defense.

"No!" Optimus shouted when Predaking flew right at her. Elisa didn't blink as she stood on her hind legs and swiped her claws right at Predaking's helm. Sparks flew and metal bits scattered as he was thrown back right at the others making them duck for cover. "Elisa!" Optimus shouted as Elisa leaped of the Nemesis and dove right into the ocean. The autobots looked over the edge of the ship as the cons that could fly searched down by the ocean water. They searched well over an hour, but nothing came up on their scanners and they finally had to head back.

"I don't understand. What exactly happened?" Ratchet asked Shockwave. Arcee noticed his servos were shaking as he was deeply upset.

"I did not realize that the kaiju cells would have this deep effect on Elisa." Shockwave stated quietly.

"What happened to her?" Arcee stated firmly.

"It appears that the blood not only transformed Elisa's cells, but also her entire body." Shockwave answered looking at the femme.

"A…mutation." Ratchet gasped.

"Your statement is logical." Shockwave replied.

"So what happens now?" Smokescreen asked quietly and nobody was willing to answer.

"We have to find her." Predaking stated and slowly walked back towards her clutching his helm.

"Whoa." Smokescreen gasped as he saw energon leaking from the wound.

"What if…what if…?" Ratchet nearly sobbed and Optimus went over to his bondmate in comfort.

"We'll find her Ratchet. I swear upon my very spark we will." Megatron stated firmly.

Xxxxxxxx

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

"Lord Megatron. I have a Cybertonian signal on radar." Dreadwing announced. Megatron looked at the screen as the scanner showed the signal was unknown.

"They are undoubtedly blocking their signal. If it is a decepticon they will send out a signal for us as you did when you arrived on earth." Megatron stated firmly.

"You are not going to investigate my Lord?" Dreadwing said curiously.

"Dreadwing, we have better things to worry about than strangers arriving on earth. Elisa is missing and there could possibly be other kaiju out there." Megatron stated firmly.

"My apologies my Lord." Dreadwing said quickly. This time he had to agree with Megatron. With giant monsters running around on earth they had to protect their land rather than pay visit to a stranger. However, not a half-hour later a recognizable signal appeared on screen.

"It cannot be." Megatron gasped at the name that appeared. "Optimus, we will be having a familiar guest aboard shortly. I would suggest that you come and greet him." Megatron stated.

Xxxxxxxx

The seeker was tall and well built. He had a broad chest that was a dark red that would make Knockout smile and it was lined with black. He had no insignia on his chest as he abandoned both factions long ago. His wings were long and sleek, like Starscream's, but his legs were well built like Optimus' and not bulky like Dreadwing. He was as tall as Shockwave and even had matching spikes to boot. His helm like that of Predaking with two crests veering off to the left and right with a one right in the middle above his forehead which had an orange gem below it.

"Lockdown, it's good to see you." Optimus spoke first.

**Lockdown is not the bounty hunter from Transformers Animated. He is not my character either. He is a character created by Megatronous117. Just a quick note here, this is the first character request I have ever done and I don't plan on doing any more any time soon as I want to see how this goes. **

**Again Lockdown is a character created by Megatronous117, he is not mine, and he is not the bounty hunter from Transformers: Animated. **

**That being said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Things are going to get big and messy so watch out. Plus writing this chapter was a little frustrating because there are so many characters. I try to include everyone, every once and a while, but dialogue for a big cast is hard, but at the same time a welcome challenge. Just in case you were wondering I really don't think I'll have the humans in the story again any time soon, but don't there ok...for now ;). Thanks again! **


End file.
